Founders Reborn AU: Slytherin Drabbles
by kitty tokyo uzumaki
Summary: This is a AU to my Founder Reborn series, I have been very lazy, and a bit moody lately so I thought some comedy would be nice. Don't worry about FR, I'm still working on it, just need to gather my thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Switch

**Disclaimers:...I'm Hispanic, not British, so... yeah HP's not mine, but the OCs are all mine!**

 **Hey everyone! I know I've been slacking off but I've been a bit of a rut, and I need some comedy in my life, so here's the AU to Founders Reborn! XD This particular one will be drabbles surrounding Salazar and his reincarnation, Hitomi. So please feel free to read to your hearts content. Please review and give me any opinions or themes to go into this series! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Switch**

Salazar groaned as an alarm erupted through out the room. He turned onto his side and buried himself deeper

into the bed. The alarm still blared on in silent room before 'Salazar bolted off the bed, exploding the alarm in

a wave of panic. 'I-I can move. I have a body again! H-How?' Still hysterical, Salazar slowly picked up his new

hands to examine them. "W-Wait, these are Hitomi's hands!" Sprinting toward one of the mirrors in the room

he frantically took in his appearance. "I'm in her body! How did this happen?!" "That's what I want to know!"

Hitomi's reflection stared back at him with blazing eyes. Sighing in frustration Salazar pinched the bridge of

his nose as he got his tried to gather his thoughts. "Look, I have no idea how this happened. Maybe if we

could get Draco away from Potter for a few hours then we may have a chance at figuring this out." "Pfft, Good

luck with that. They're still in their honeymoon phase, couples like that can barely function without being in

together!" Her reflection crossed her arms as she huffed, before grinning mischievously.

"Besides, maybe this will be a great experien-! Hey! Stop groping my chest! I thought you were gay!"

"I am, but I've always been interested in why others always find these things so fascinating. They're softer

than I thought they'd be but other than that, I don't see the appeal. Although from what can tell they're an

impressive size, at least that's what I heard."

"S-Shut up!"

"On the other hand I've also heard these could be considered quite small for someone your age."

"S-SALAZAR!"


	2. Chapter 2: I think I'm dying!

**I wrote another~!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill!**

 **Continuation to Switch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** I think I'm dying!

Salazar crouched onto the floor while he held onto his stomach. This, had to be the most excruciating pain he

has ever went through, and he had been stabbed to death, so he'd know. He fell to his knees and dropped his

forehead to the floor, while he whimpered in pain. Slowly he sat up and rushed toward the bathroom. Minutes

later, his scream could be heard through out the dorm.

"W-What's happening?! Am I dying?! I think I am! Lyra! Of course! Draco could help me! ...Although it's been a while so..."

"Sal! Get a grip!"

"H-Hitomi? Do you know what's going on?" Tears practically in his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's something every girl has to go through."

"So it's normal?"

"Yea, it's normal."

"Oh, that's great. You'll help me?" a relieved Salazar questioned.

"Sure, at least now you won't freak out when this happens again next month."

"...THIS HAPPENS EVERY MONTH?!"

* * *

 **Hehe, yup I went there. I made _that_ joke~! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's a game

**A/N: I'm sorry, this has been on my mind a lot lately, I just couldn't resist. For the record, yes its SAO related.**

 **It's a game**

Pale hands trembled in anticipation as one clenched around a headset and the other typed frantically

with the other. Finally, after months of waiting it was finally here, Witchcraft and Wizardry Online! The

most sought out role playing magic game! The best part, Hitomi managed to obtain special features with

her version! She hoped she got into Slytherin, she heard interesting things about the House's founder.

Once everything was set she quickly put the headset on and logged on. She could hardly contain her

excitement as the game loaded. Once she gave the usual information, her age, her gender and other

essentials she was greeted by a voice before she could even design her avatar.

"Congratulations~! You are one of four lucky players to be chosen as one of the Founders! Once picked

you will be given daily missions from the creator to full with your new role! We will now begin the

process, in 5...4...3...2...1"

Bracing herself, she waited as the AI finally finished, she looked around the room she was in, still in a bit

of shock that she was lucky enough to be chosen as a Founder, she wondered if she was Helga or

Rowena. Curious she approached a mirror, before she stood in shock, she was Salazar, a FEMALE

Salazar! Her once silver hair was now black, and her green eyes now red.

"I don't understand! Salazar's a man!" Hitomi yelled before everything went black.


	4. Muggle-Living: New Classmate

**A/N: So I know I should be updating my other series instead of this one, but I really can't think of what to write for the other one, that and I'm thinking that I may need a to get a beta now, and someone to help me come up with some ideas.**

 **Anyways I was daydreaming and this popped into my head and I just had to share it.**

* * *

 **Muggle-Living:** **New Classmate**

As soon as he came into the room you could tell he regretted every minute of that decision. It's not like he had a choice anyways. If we did I wouldn't be in this hell forsaken place. Everytime I'm here I swear I feel what little joy I have being sucked out of me. I think the teacher introduced the poor thing to us, but I didn't really pay attention, until they said my name.

"Ms. Slytherin, please raise your hand so Mr. Wulfric can know where to sit."

"Yes sir."

Raising my hand I watched as the kid scuttled to the seat next to me. He seemed to be quite meek, we were told that this new student was originally homeschooled by his parents before his sister got sick, apparently they needed to all their focus on her so they decided to send their son to public school. I pity the poor lad, if any of the school neanderthals gets a hold of him then he's done for. Feeling pity I decided to introduced myself to him.

"Hi, I'm Hiromi Slytherin"

"... Al-Albus Wulfric. Sl-Slytherin sounds quite familiar."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Is Wulfric really your last name?"

"I-It's one of them."

* * *

 **It really shouldn't be too hard to guess who that is. I just wanted to write this down somewhere and this is where it ended up.**


	5. Fangirling and Crushes

**Please forgive how bad this is I just really wanted to post this. I wrote and posted this from my phone. I have no internet at the moment and I have no idea when I'll get it back, so you don't hear from me, that's why. Please enjoy the story and when I actually get internet, I'll come back and edit this.**

 **A/N: I finally got my internet back, and I fixed a couple of things~!**

* * *

 **Muggle-living: Fangirling and Crushes**

 **Hogwarts chatroom**

 **~Snake King signed on~**

 **~Lovely Star signed on~**

 **Lovely Star:** Sal! Q~Q

 **Snake King:** What?

 **Lovely Star:** Viktor kissed Yuuri! Ahhh!

 **Snake King:** Who? Lyra I have no idea who you're talking about.

 **Lovely Star:** Yuuri! The ice skater, that adorable little marshmallow~!

 **Snake King:**... You're talking about Yuri on ice aren't you, Lyra? I never should have let Hitomi show you that.

 **Lovely Star:** Your cousin is a goddess! I thought you watched that show too.

 **Snake King:** I do, I've just been busy, I got stuck babysitting my nephew.

 **Lovely Star:** Tom?

 **Snake King:** Yeah, he was following Albus around like a little lovesick puppy.

 **Lovely Star:** Awww, he has a crush on your neighbor? That's so cute~! I bet Albus found it adorable.

 **Snake King:** Yeah, but Gellert wasn't very amused.

 **Lovely Star:** Gellert?

 **Snake King:** Albie's boyfriend. They were on a date and Tom was third-wheeling.

 **Lovely Star:** So that's what kept you busy?

 **Snake King:** No I had to keep a little girl named Bellatrix from throwing rocks at Albus. Apparently she has a crush on Tom.

 **Lovely Star:** That's so cute a little love triangle~!

 **Snake King:** ...Yeah...adorable. -.-

 **Lovely Star:** Ah, I got to go, Mama needs me

 **Snake King:** Alright.

 **Lovely Star:** Oh before I go, tomorrow is Yuuri's birthday! I want to see you say "Happy birthday, Yuuri!"

 **Snake King:** ...Happy birthday, Yuuri...

 **Lovely Star:** That was perfect~! Bye!

 **Snake King:** ...See you later Lyra.

 **~Lovely Star signed off~**

 **~Snake King signed off~**

* * *

 **I had to put that Yuuri part in there, I've become a huge fan of the show.**


	6. Founders Era: Mistletoe

**I wanted a little drabble for Christmas/The Holidays so here it is.**

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION!- If I were to make a series for Muggle-Living, it won't quite be the same but it'll still have the same characters and relationships, how many of you would actually read it? I don't want to write something that no one has any interest in. Please let me know below and I'll even have a poll up.**

* * *

 **Founders Era:** **Mistletoe**

Snow crunched under dragon-hide boots as two figures looked throughout the snow covered forest. The chilly air brushing through their hair, as they shivered and wrapped their furs tighter around their body.

"Sal~! Why are we even out here?"

"Stop whining Godric! I need more ingredients for my potions! Besides you're the one that insisted on coming with me!"

"...I thought this would seem romantic."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"...Okay?"

Brushing off Godric's weird mumblings, Salazar continued on his search for more potion ingredients. Godric amused himself behind Salazar by throwing himself into the snow or picking flowers and adding them to Salazar's hair when the other wasn't looking.

Growing bored, Godric looked for other things to amuse himself with until he caught a sight of a very familiar plant.

"Hey Sal! Look, mistletoe!"

Godric held up the plant above his head playfully, secretly hoping Salazar would take the bait. Unfortunately for him Salazar had different ideas.

"Oh Godric! That's perfect! This is just what I need to my poison antidotes!"

Salazar plucked the plant from Godric's limp grasp and he carefully added the plant with his other ingredients while Godric sulked in the background, upset with another failed attempt at wooing Salazar.

He was so lost in his self pity that he didn't even notice Salazar getting closer to him until he felt the soft brush of lips touch his cheek.

"You're the best Godric! Now let's go, it's freezing out here. Maybe if we're lucky enough Helga will have the elves make us some hot cocoa for us!"

Smiling from the success of a great search Salazar ran ahead, unknowingly leaves a red faced Godric behind with a silly smile stretched across his face, before skipping after Salazar to the castle.

* * *

 **You have no idea how hard it was to write this! I'm writing this online and twice! TWICE! The internet went down and destroyed what I had written! Ugh! But don't worry! I fought and, obviously won, and now it's here for you to read!**

 **Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful and safe holiday!**

 **I don't know if this will make a difference, but for some reason I feel like I have to say this:**

 **Remember you matter and no matter how hard life may seem, never forget that there is someone out there that cares about you.**


End file.
